


Make You Fall

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul comes back from the army, and Yunho welcomes him home the best way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** language, explicit sexual content, crossdressing, dom/sub undertones, unbeta'd - feel free to point out any errors in prose and/or characterisation.

\- 

The hotel room is on the twenty-seventh floor with a wide window. When Yunho pushes the curtains back, the glittering lights of downtown Tokyo wink back at him, stripping him with their curious gazes; Yunho can’t blame them. 

It had been Donghae’s idea after he got off the phone with Heechul, remarking, ‘apparently two years in the army, and Heechul is sick of looking at guys. I can’t believe him.’ 

Yunho blinks, before propping his chin in his hands. ‘I suppose he’ll be less than pleased to see us next week after he comes back. Considering we’re both guys.’ 

Donghae fiddles with his phone in his hand, tapping it against his chin as he looks at Yunho. There’s something not quite right in that gaze and Yunho abruptly straightens, ready to leave the kitchen of his own apartment before – 

‘Call Jaejoong for me. I have an idea.’ 

Which is how he ends up in a hotel room in Japan dressed as he is. Yunho draws the curtains halfway across the window, dimming the space, and sits back down on the edge of the bed. His phone sits silently on the bedside table. _He’ll be here in less than ten minutes_ was the last text he had gotten. 

Yunho stretches his legs out in front of him, remembering sitting on the edge of the tub, Donghae kneeling in front of him, almost reverent, as he smoothed the hair removal cream up Yunho’s calves and then toweled it off minutes later, leaving them smooth. Donghae had looked up then, smiling, ‘he’ll love you for this,’ and Yunho had only nodded, feeling something warm curl up in his stomach. 

Next came Jaejoong, standing Yunho in front of a mirror as naked as the day he was born. ‘Going to make you beautiful for Heechul, Yunho-ah,’ he had murmured in Yunho’s ear, fingers skittering over the short, auburn hair and down his neck. Slowly, Jaejoong had made Yunho step through a pair of violet lace panties, hooked a matching bra around his shoulders, and then zipped up the back of the tiny black dress to cover it up. 

Donghae and Jaejoong flanked him as they fussed over his makeup. Spread gloss over his lips, smeared shadow over his lids, primped his eyebrows and left blush over the apple of his cheeks. For a finishing touch, Jaejoong had procured a black bow and clipped it in Yunho’s hair. 

‘There’s heels in the closet, if you want,’ mentions Donghae before they leave him to wait. 

‘You should,’ prompts Jaejoong, ‘he’s always liked shoes.’ 

Oh. Then. Yunho opens the closet and slips his feet experimentally into the matching black kitten heels – managing not to totter over even if they’re not tall at all. He crosses the room once, twice, and Donghae grins, thumbs up, while Jaejoong tracks him with his eyes. Finally, they leave him alone in the hotel room, waiting. 

It’s different but not uncomfortable – this feeling of the soft fabric of a dress stretch over his stomach and along his waist. The square collar cuts away below his collarbones, and the straps are thick as they wrap over his shoulders. The only jewelry Jaejoong bothers with is a pair of silver studs in his ears, and Yunho wonders if he does look as good as his friends say. As good as Heechul would want him. 

He sighs, then arranges himself. Legs crossed, seated near the edge of the mattress, right in the middle, fingers interlinked and in his lap, shoulders pushed back and spine straight. It’s a waiting game now. 

And wait Yunho does, quietly, breathing in the lingering smell of Jaejoong’s cologne as he teeters between excitement and sleepiness. 

Then the door clicks open, a voice slinking through, ‘you left my suitcase in here, right? I swear if you or anyone stole my shit, Donghae – and what do you mean there’s a present in here, who the hell else has been in my fucking hotel room – ’ 

The lights flicker on and Yunho looks over, eyes wide, lips parted around a breath. 

Heechul stands at the entrance of the room, door clicking shut behind him, phone pressed to his ear, and he blinks once, twice. ‘Found my present,’ he says curtly and hangs up. 

It takes every ounce of self-control not to jump up and yell ‘hyung’ and curl his arms around Heechul’s shoulders. Instead, Yunho sits there, muscles strung together, anticipation lining itself up in his spine as Heechul’s eyes sweep over him in a long, lingering stare. 

‘Yunho-ah,’ he murmurs, and Yunho privately thinks that Heechul looks more beautiful than he ever will. Heechul with his big eyes and plush mouth and sharp jaw. Heechul with his muscle packed tight into his frame, with his aggressive command, and his lilting voice. Heechul is here now. Heechul. Heechul. Heechul. 

‘Welcome back,’ croaks out Yunho eventually, motioning to stand, but Heechul gestures for him to stay still. ‘I missed you.’ 

‘I can see that,’ mentions Heechul casually, walking around the bed so Yunho has to swing his head to follow him. At the bedside table, Heechul leaves his phone beside Yunho’s, and then walks back to stand in front of Yunho, hands reaching out to trace the long line of Yunho’s neck so lightly that Yunho involuntarily shivers. 

‘You even have makeup on,’ muses Heechul. ‘I got so tired of looking at those boys all day, Yunnie.’ 

Yunho swallows at the nickname, trying to keep track of the mood, of how Heechul would want this to play out. He’s finally home after all and Yunho wants to keep him here for a little while, for as long as he can. 

‘Can I kiss you, love?’ It’s not a request. Heechul’s eyes are narrowed as he evaluates, but the dynamics don’t change, not even after two years, and Yunho cocks his chin upwards, a plea to press his mouth against the other. Humming, Heechul acquiesces. 

He dips down, tracing along the line of Yunho’s bottom lip before tugging it into his mouth to leisurely suck on it. Without trying, Heechul manages to pull out a soft moan from Yunho’s throat and it would be embarrassing had it not been exactly what Heechul wanted. 

There’s a tongue now, tracing over the ridge of his teeth, dipping inside to taste the palate of Yunho’s mouth. Heechul must like what he finds because his fingers curl around the back of Yunho’s skull, tilting his head back even more to dive in and savour it. 

When he finally pulls away for a breath, Yunho can feel the swell on his lips and the glittering sparkle smear of lipgloss over Heechul’s mouth. 

‘I missed you,’ Heechul breathes. His fingers are brushing through Yunho’s hair, combing and smoothing it out, straightening the bow. Yunho preens, eyes fluttering shut at the attention, like he’s being groomed, and only opens his mouth once more when Heechul licks back inside. 

They kiss wet and sloppy now and Yunho whines deep from his throat, enough for Heechul to push him onto his back and straddle him in a smooth movement. The action leaves Yunho’s hands floundering before he grips around the man’s waist, playing with the hem of the shirt Heechul is wearing. 

‘I want to strip you down,’ says Heechul, licking a stripe over Yunho’s jaw to tug at the piercing at his ear. ‘But you’re so gorgeous like this, Yunho. I want to look at you like this always – in a dress, in heels, all prettied up just for me.’ 

‘Just for you,’ breathes Yunho, back arching when Heechul scrapes his teeth over his Adam’s apple. 

‘Oh, I know,’ and Heechul’s tone is insidious. He kneels back, grinding down on Yunho’s lap once, before tugging his own shirt up over his head. The army time shows when Yunho’s hands splay themselves over Heechul’s stomach, curving his fingers around his rips, thumbs flicking at Heechul’s nipples. 

Heechul can probably feel the effect of his torso as Yunho’s cock twitches under his ass, shielded beneath panties and the dress, and he is unabashedly letting it show. Heechul loves attention and Yunho adores handing it over, draping it upon his hyung like a string of pearls to match his soft, white skin. 

Without warning, Heechul stands up, hands sliding down the length of Yunho’s torso before ending at his bent knees. He plays with the hem of the dress before sliding upwards. ‘You even shaved for me. So kind of you, Yundol,’ he praises and Yunho flushes, nodding. 

‘It had to be perfect,’ he gasps out when Heechul manages to wrench up the bottom of the dress over his hips to reveal the panties. 

‘And it is,’ he croons, tracing the panty line around Yunho’s thighs then skipping upwards to where the lace pulls at his abdomen. Yunho can’t even imagine what his half-hard cock looks like stuffed against the purple fabric, but Heechul’s expression already has him canting his hips upwards in encouragement. 

‘So perfect, Yunnie.’ Heechul pulls the panties down and hooks it beneath Yunho’s balls, the sensation making his hips buck upward from the shock. A beat later, he feels Heechul’s hands pin his hips firmly down – and they’re not soft anymore, but hardened, rough from guns and dirt and taking care of himself. It makes him moan. 

‘Hyung,’ says Yunho, breathless. ‘Let me – let me – ’ He doesn’t know what he’s offering because Heechul hasn’t asked, but it shouldn’t be like this, with Heechul kissing him and stripping him and – _oh god_ – taking care of him. 

Immediately, Heechul shushes him and pushes the other’s hips up, a signal for Yunho wriggle backwards. Once he’s in a position Heechul likes, Yunho watches his hyung fall to his knees and nuzzle against the inside of the man’s thigh. 

‘No hair all the way up to here – you did well, Yunho-ah,’ Heechul tells him, his voice getting rougher as his lust mounts. Yunho jerks his head up to look down and flushes at the curve of his cock, the pearl of precome already forming at the slit. Heechul looks up at him, eyes glittering, and Yunho makes a keening, desperate noise in his throat. 

Heechul takes him in his throat easily, his fingers playing with the wrinkles of his racked up dress around his hips as if reminding himself what Yunho has done. He suckles at the head first, lapping the precome, before sliding his tongue all the way downwards to nip at the sensitive skin of Yunho’s balls. The reaction is immediate and delicious – Yunho arches, moaning loudly, the dress stretching over his heaving chest. 

With renewed enthusiasm, Heechul sucks at Yunho’s cock, getting it sloppy and wet. The spit gathers and streaks over his chin as he bobs his head up and down quick and fast and dirty now. The precome is tangy on his tongue when he laps it up, flicking at the ridge of his cockhead, and Yunho is breathing harshly, his brain unable to process the hot, wet, suckling sensations on his dick. 

His mind blanks out when Heechul deepthroats him, the back of his throat vibrating over Yunho’s cockhead. The pressure only increases as Heechul sucks, cheeks hollowing out so Yunho can admire the bone structure before his brain is all white noise. 

The lewd sounds of spit and precome echo in the room now, complementing Yunho’s breathy moans, and he wants oh-so-badly to fuck into Heechul’s mouth, to rut into that wet, perfect, hot heat, but he can’t. This is for Heechul, all of this. His body, his face, mouth, neck, cock – is all for his hyung. 

Still, he manages a gasped out, ‘Heechul-ah!’ when the man deepthroats him once more and knocking the cockhead against his throat and throwing every ability to say words out of Yunho’s mouth. With a loud smack, Heechul pulls back and dives for the other’s balls, rolling them between his fingers and sucking messily at them. Yunho sobs, the pleasure pulsing in his belly, as Heechul curls his tongue further back, breathing in the scent of the heavy sack and gently grazing his teeth along the skin. 

Finally, he leaves Yunho’s cock and balls altogether, standing up to undo his jeans. Yunho flies upwards, fingers reaching out to do it for him, but Heechul catches Yunho by the throat, fingers wrapped firmly but not tightly, to restrain and hold him back. He tilts Yunho’s head back, watching. ‘We’re doing this my way, Yunnie. You’re my pretty doll to play with tonight.’ 

‘But you shouldn’t – ’ he protests weakly, and Heechul’s mouth is in a firm line of disagreement. 

‘If you want to do something, go prop yourself on the headboard, fix your bow, and slick your cock up with some lube.’ 

Direct orders. Yunho can handle that. He doesn’t think – only acts on it, scooting backwards until his shoulders hit the headboard. He props the pillows behind him, gets comfortable, the panties still hitched around his thighs and dress racked upwards as his cock strains – wet and hard – for attention. With trembling fingers, Yunho clips the bow back in his hair to approximately where he felt it last time, and hopes he still looks pleasing to the eye. 

The lube and condoms – bless Donghae – are in the bedside table drawer, and Yunho quickly fishes both things out, leaving it on the bed as he uncaps the bottle and spreads a dollop over his fingers. Slowly, he grasps the base of his dick first, tightly, and spreads it over his length. 

When he finally flicks his gaze to see where Heechul is standing, his mouth goes dry. Heechul is standing naked and gorgeous – the frame of his body is strong and still so white and soft seeming, his hair falling into his eyes, pupils blown open wide, and mouth swollen and red. Lazily, he jacks his own cock to the sight of Yunho with his disheveled dress and smeared lipgloss, a flush spreading from his neck over his cheeks. 

‘Yunho-ah,’ he says, voice rough and low, and Yunho feels his shoulders tighten with a pulse of arousal. ‘Unzip the back of your dress, push it down, I want to see what you have on your chest.’ 

Yunho swallows, wiping the mess of his fingers on the sheet before hooking his arms under his shoulders and tugging at the zip. It pulls down easily enough, loosening the dress enough that Yunho is able to pull both his arms through the sleeves and push the fabric down to bunch at his waist where the bottom half of the dress already is thanks to his hyung. 

The bra is a matching, deep violet colour, with its lace around the edges, and Yunho sees how Heechul’s fingers speed up on his dick, letting it drip precome on the floor. Yunho wants to dab at it, lick it up, taste it again after so fucking _long_ , but he sits, patient, cock twitching and chest out for the other. 

‘You don’t know how fucking gorgeous you are, do you, Yundol?’ Heechul’s face is still a little mischievous, still like he’s going to ruin Yunho inside and out, but Yunho sucks in a breath as the compliment hits him square in the chest. 

‘Come here,’ blurts Yunho instead, feeling pinned to the bed from Heechul’s gaze as it stripped him down – his clothes, his feelings, his defenses. Leaving him exposed and vulnerable. The feeling has him shivering, lust mounting up – how Heechul still wants him when he sees the wanton, begging side of Yunho. 

‘Darling,’ says Heechul, all feline grace when he crawls on the bed, fingers skirting at the heels still hanging on Yunho’s toes and slipping them off like Yunho’s some pampered princess. It makes his skin burn – this attention on him – and Yunho fights the urge to look away. Heechul wouldn’t like that. He keeps his eyes trained on Heechul’s moving body, watching it settle between his spread legs, drawing his knees upwards to press soft kisses on the inside of his thigh. 

‘Hyung,’ whines Yunho, hands reaching out, and Heechul lets them tangle in his short hair and drag him into a kiss all tongue and clicking teeth, Yunho’s arousal getting the better of him as he tilts his face to dive deeper into the soft, wet heat of Heechul’s mouth. 

‘What do you want,’ murmurs Heechul against his mouth, and Yunho doesn’t know – can’t fucking tell what’s left from right – when Heechul’s fingers are back to playing with his cock as he leaves soft, nipping kisses all along Yunho’s jaw. ‘Tell me, my cute little dongsaeng, want to suck my cock?’ 

‘Fuck,’ gasps Yunho when the other tugs harshly at his balls, ‘yes, oh – god – Heechul.’ 

‘So good for me, aren’t you?’ praises Heechul, laughter caught in his throat, but it doesn’t matter if he’s serious or mocking, because Yunho feels Heechul straddle his chest, hissing when the skin of his balls catch on the lace lining the bra on Yunho’s chest. 

Yunho peers down, feeling the head of Heechul’s cock leaving a string of precome on his bottom lip before Heechul slides forward and feeds his dick to him inch by inch. Slowly, Yunho feels the warmth and weight of the cock settle on his tongue and he sucks, earning a stuttered moan. It’s been so long, _so fucking long_ , and the tangy taste of Heechul’s pearling precome is still as familiar as ever on Yunho’s tongue. 

He breathes deep from his nose before sucking hard, and Heechul cries out – his sweet voice echoing. Yunho’s hands settle on the edge of the headboard above his head while he suckles at the cockhead, flicking his tongue against the slit where Heechul is most sensitive. Heechul grinds his balls down on Yunho’s chest, getting friction from the bra before he slides even further into Yunho’s mouth, moaning loudly. 

‘Oh, so good, so fucking good,’ he groans, and Yunho feels Heechul’s hands slide up over his elbows to his wrists where they’re bent to clutch at the headboard. ‘My lovely, lovely Yundol-ah.’ 

Yunho shivers and Heechul _fucks_ – the head of his cock hitting the back of Yunho’s throat without warning, rutting in hard and fast. Heechul is loud – embarrassingly so – with his moans as he alternates between letting his balls slap against Yunho’s chin or drag across the lace underneath him. He bucks enthusiastically into the inviting heat of Yunho’s mouth, the man struggling to suck as much as he can, drag his tongue across the underside of the shaft, so Heechul gets the most out of it. 

He keeps fucking, before he brings the rhythm to slow and steady, letting Yunho breathe as saliva drips from Heechul’s cock into the curve of Yunho’s neck with how sloppy it’s getting. Heechul is breathing hard now as well, a hand sliding into Yunho’s hair to angle his mouth for his own taking. ‘You should always have a cock in your mouth, Yunho,’ he remarks breathily before thrusting in hard and feeling the flutter of Yunho’s throat over his cock. 

Yunho wants to buck upwards, get some friction on his hard, leaking dick below, but Heechul has a monopoly on his body, on his attention, on what he can and cannot do. He starts fucking hard and fast into Yunho’s mouth – the brutal pace that’s surely going to leave his throat bruised for the next week, but it only makes Yunho’s dick leak more as he feels himself become a warm, wet hole for Heechul to fuck. 

Above him, Heechul’s brows are drawn in pleasure, and his other hand has disappeared somewhere that Yunho doesn’t know, only focusing on the grip in his hair and the cock in his mouth. He can taste the thickening precome on his tongue now when Heechul draws back, slow, giving him a break as he grasps the base of his cock tight. ‘Yunho, Yunho it feels so good,’ he moans – low and sweet for Yunho’s ears. 

Finally, Yunho recognizes the slick sounds aren’t coming from him sucking on Heechul’s dick this time, but the fact that Heechul is finger-fucking himself as he screws himself into Yunho’s mouth. ‘Oh, I’m almost there, oh – Yunho – keep sucking,’ he keens, his mouth falling open as his fingers do something to his own ass 

Yunho doesn’t think – just goes back to tonguing Heechul’s slit on the crown, mouth wrapped tight around the cockhead, his eyes open to take in how hot the sight above him is. Heechul – with his wet, open mouth moaning, a hand moving in and out of his own hole, his ass grinding down so the lace can keep catching at his balls to create a delicious friction that Yunho can only imagine. 

‘Almost – fuck, Yunho – fuck – ’ snarls Heechul, shoving his cock right deep into Yunho’s mouth, feeling him choke on it, as he takes out his fingers from his hole to squeeze right at the base of cock. The dry orgasm wracks through Heechul, making his back arch and shiver all over, letting the trembles slide into Yunho’s skin and Yunho can’t remember seeing anything more gorgeous than this. 

After one gasping moment, Heechul slides his cock out, all wet and slick, letting it slide deliberately slow on Yunho’s swollen bottom lip before he’s moving downwards, a hand tugging at Yunho’s cock behind him. ‘Hyung,’ gasps Yunho as he feels himself be lazily jacked off, and his voice is fucking _wrecked_. ‘Let me – let me fuck you.’ 

‘Yes,’ agrees Heechul in a breath, still stroking Yunho’s cock, ‘I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you – my lovely, lovely Yunho.’ 

Yunho flushes, his stomach tightening with sentiment instead of lust, and he bucks his hips into Heechul’s grip, showing how ready he was. Heechul laughs, before curving his back, ass cocked out to slide the head of Yunho’s cock against the rim of his stretched hole. ‘Feel that? S’gonna be so good for you.’ 

He can feel it – each slow friction as Heechul’s rim drags across the head of his cock. The waiting and anticipation becomes more stifling as Heechul savours the feel of the slow, teasing grind against his ass, and Yunho has forgotten to breathe by the time the other decides to sink down, engulfing each inch of Yunho’s cock in a stifling, burning heat. 

It sears through him – all his nerves firing all at once so his brain becomes a haze of white noise while Heechul settles comfortably in Yunho’s lap, rocking his hips in a figure eight to adjust to the size. ‘You and your huge cock,’ he sighs out, pleased, ‘fuck, Yunho, do you know how good it feels to be full of you, do you know how hot you are, how fucking stretched my hole is around your pretty, pretty dick?’ 

It’s all rhetorical – Heechul reveling in the sounds that echo through the room. He’s always been aural – loved the sound of sex, the moans, the words, the lewd smack of skin on skin. He opens his eyes, pupils blown wide, and pins Yunho down with a dark look. ‘Come on, then, don’t keep me waiting.’ 

Yunho exhales, hands settling over Heechul’s hips before he rocks upwards, experimental, the slow drag of Heechul’s asshole against his cock making his mouth go dry. Then Heechul starts to move upwards the moment Yunho settles the flat of his feet against the mattress, knees drawn up. 

Heechul drops down and Yunho ramps upwards, colliding in a sound of skin and skin, and Heechul keens – desperate, ‘again, fuck me like that again, do it – ’ 

Yunho follows through. He always does. They slam against each other fast and hard, ruthless. Heechul’s hair is sticking to his face, sweat sliding over his body, as he bounces desperately on Yunho’s cock, loving the burn of it as it fucks him open. Yunho can’t breathe – can’t think – can’t do anything but obey as he screws upwards, fingers fitted in the dip of Heechul’s hips as he fucks up, balls slapping against the skin of Heechul’s ass. 

Heechul’s eyes have fluttered closed, and his hands are bunching the dress at Yunho’s waist tightly, riding Yunho’s cock even quicker, wanting the curve of it to ream into his prostate. ‘You pretty fuckin’ thing, all trussed up for me,’ moans Heechul, ‘I’ve never been fucked by a girl, Yunnie – it’s so fuckin’ good, you need to feel this – oh – ’ 

The panties are digging into Yunho’s balls, scraping over and over the skin as he slams upwards into Heechul’s hole – and Yunho feels his orgasm pulse low in his stomach, making a low sound of warning. ‘Hyung, I’m going to – ’ 

‘Yes,’ he hisses, joyous, ‘just hold on – ah – a little – fu- _uck_ – ’ 

‘Heechul,’ spits out Yunho, thrusts getting messy and frantic now. Heechul takes it all – reveling in how dirty it’s getting, his own curved cock spitting precome as he bounces in Yunho’s lap. When he opens his eyes, lashes damp with sweat, Yunho feels his breath knocked out of him with the look on Heechul’s face – the gorgeous painting of desire spread in the pink flush, the wet lips, the arched neck. 

‘Look at you, Yunnie,’ he gasps out, smirking, slowing his thrusts to clench down and Yunho sobs. ‘Your dress all wrinkled, your bra so pretty on your tits, that bow hanging in your hair.’ He hums low in his throat, evidently pleased, and resumes the harsh, frantic pace that Yunho needs to chase his orgasm. 

It’s on the rough side, the tinge of pain as Heechul’s rim scrapes dryly against Yunho’s cock, which only pushes Heechul further and further to orgasm. He grasps his cock, jacking himself to the frantic rhythm, as he simultaneously fucks down on Yunho’s thick dick and shoves his own cock through the ring of his fingers. 

Seeing Heechul like this – delirious with his own pleasure, using Yunho up to get closer and closer to falling over the edge – has Yunho crying out, his throat and mouth dry with the pulses of arousal threading down his spine. 

His hips move harder, harsher, deeper – the dirty sound of his balls slapping against Heechul’s ass getting louder and more frequent, and Heechul only moans all slutty for it, his eyes on Yunho, not letting him look away. 

‘Yunho – oh – come on, darling,’ encourages Heechul, fisting himself even more roughly to match how Yunho slams inside of him, savouring the tightness around his dick and milking him ruthlessly. Heechul keens, loving it, and jacks himself faster and faster and oh, Yunho sees the full-on body shiver before his muscles start stringing themselves together, tension gathering fast as Heechul’s dick spits out more and more precome. 

‘Gonna come all over you,’ he moans – and Yunho forgets to breathe – as Heechul digs his thumbnail into his slit before he begins to come, orgasm wracking down his spine. ‘All over your pretty dress, your perfect tits – oh – _Yunho_ – ’ And ropes of come splatter exactly where Heechul says so, covering Yunho with delicate strings of pearls. 

His asshole is clenching and unclenching, suffocating Yunho’s cock as Yunho desperately rocks into the body above him, chasing after the friction that drives him further and further to his own orgasm. Heechul rocks with him, his cock softening in his own fist, but he doesn’t let up – ‘gonna take care of you’ and Yunho sobs, a combination of sentiment and sex clogging up his throat. 

His fingers tighten and bruise the skin on Heechul’s hips, but Heechul adores it, revels in being marked during sex, and shivers before clenching once more – tight and unrelenting – and Yunho is gone. He watches Heechul’s sated expression helplessly as his body tightens and snaps – filling Heechul up with his come, one thrust after another, pumping him so fucking full of it. 

Heechul moans, shameless, rolling his hips in slow figure eights to milk Yunho completely, loves the feeling of being marked both inside and out. Finally, Yunho gasps like he’s drowning and he’s finally able to come out for air. The post-orgasm satiation settles deep within his muscles, and he feels his back hit the mattress in a rush, spine straightening from its arch as his orgasm leaves his body. 

It takes a full minute before Heechul decides to slide off Yunho’s softened cock, leaving behind a string of come that streaks down his white thigh. He smiles, lazy, and collapses beside Yunho, running his fingers through Yunho’s hair, picking out the bow and tossing it on the bedside table. 

‘Thank you,’ says Yunho, quietly, his voice still wrecked completely. ‘I missed you.’ 

Heechul’s expression is soft, and he leans forward, kissing Yunho slowly as if to answer him in kind, savouring the wet slide of his tongue alongside the other’s. Finally, he leans back, a self-satisfied smirk on his pretty mouth, ‘it was Donghae’s idea, wasn’t it?’ 

Yunho flushes. ‘Yeah.’ 

‘But you’re the one who went through with it, aren’t you?’ Heechul sounds amused. ‘This is why you’re my favourite.’ 

It makes his chest clench again – those gentle words that slink and slide and curl behind Yunho’s ribs. He smiles back, pleased and relieved that he’s satisfied his hyung, and closes his eyes as Heechul tugs the dress from his body, the panties and bra next. He feels himself be stripped naked and cleaned up with a washcloth from the bathroom. 

Heechul pampers him, silently, dropping soft kisses over Yunho’ skin in gratitude as he works, and Yunho is helpless against how much it warms him, how much he loves this as much as the buildup and the sex and Heechul’s eyes on him as he drives Yunho over the edge. 

Finally, they’re clean enough to sleep in Heechul’s opinion, and the sheets come up and around them both, blocking themselves from the lascivious lights of downtown Tokyo that peek through the window. 

In bed, they face each other, Heechul’s eyes half-lidded in sleep, expression smoothed out, and Yunho presses his forehead against the other’s, peering into his gaze with his own. 

‘Go to sleep, Yunho,’ sighs out Heechul, knocking his chin upwards to kiss him quick and soft. ‘You’re welcome.’ 

Under the sheets, Yunho feels his hyung reach out and intertwine their fingers together, and Yunho smiles widely. ‘I love you,’ he whispers, making Heechul snort: ‘and you think I don’t?’ but it’s warm and quiet here, where Heechul tangles their legs, tucks himself tight against the line of Yunho’s torso, and it’s enough, oh, it’s more than enough. 

\- 

**Author's Note:**

> [patiently waits for Heechul and Yunho to take a picture together and post it on the internet]
> 
> x-posted to [tumblr](http://leftfoottrapped.tumblr.com/post/63793905572).


End file.
